1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiple tires disposed in parallel with each other on an outer periphery of a single wheel, which have superior safety and operability, and particularly multiple tires which communicate with each other by way of an airflow piping inserted into an internal space of each tire. Further, the airflow piping comprises a pneumatic pressure control valve which is effective either opened or closed due to an air-leaking condition in the multiple tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 12 shows a section view of a single pneumatic tire 3 for a vehicle, which is mounted on a rim 2 of a wheel 1. In FIG. 13, there is shown a section view of two tires 3, 3 which are in parallel with each other mounted on two rims 2a, 2b of single wheel 1. This technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 60-12303. It was developed specifically for a sports car to overcome the disadvantages of a single tire having a larger width. The two tires have a good water repelling properties, less contact area for ground, less vibration and more stability when driven. In addition, even if one tire blows out, the driver can drive the car using the other normal tire without coming to a stop.
However, when one tire leaks air gradually, the driver drives without becoming aware of it. In particular, the car can travel almost normally when driving straight. Moreover, even though an inner tire leaks air, it is very difficult to watch its condition from the outside. Yet, when the driver goes around a curve at a high speed so that one of the tires leaks air, a serious accident may occur because the car's center of gravity is in disorder. The technical concept of the multiple tires is interesting, but they are not widely used due to of safety.